Peanut Butter Dreams
by White Lily of the Lane
Summary: CharlieClaire. A one shot dedicated to the famous Peanut Butter. This is slightly AU and takes place in the episode 'Solitary'. R&R!


Hey, I'm here with a oneshot fic about 'Lost'. It's my first 'Lost' story so be kind. It's a Claire/Charlie story. It's going to take place after 'Confidence Man'. It's slightly AU because it didn't happen in the episode 'Solitary' but in my story it does.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'Lost'. They belong to ABC.

Peanut Butter Dreams

"Shh, guys I've never made par before!" Charlie whispered huskily as he examined his golf ball. He got down on his knees and examined it closely.

"C'mon Charlie," Jack said. They all gave their complaints as Charlie was taking too long.

Charlie lifted himself of the ground and placed his club in position. He then swung easily and the ball missed the hole by 3 inches.

"Ah," Charlie groaned as he saw what the ball did. He handed his golf club to Jack and walked off. Charlie noticed that Walt had joined the onlookers and he then remembered that Claire was watching him.

Charlie walked back to the caves to spend time with Claire because she was alone now. He returned to the caves to see them desolate except for Claire's sleeping figure.

"Damn it, they all leave her alone. Don't they notice she's pregnant?" Charlie asked as he walked towards her. He squatted next to her and placed a free strand of hair behind her ear that was hanging in her face. He made sure she was comfortable and then went over to get his guitar.

He sat down next to her and strummed a few chords out. No real song was coming to his mind so he just strummed away while Claire slept.

A few minutes later, Charlie noticed Claire's form move and he placed his guitar down. She turned on her other side to face him.

"Hi Charlie," she said smiling up at him. He smiled back.

"Hey," he said. She made a move to sit up and he stood to help her sit. Once she was comfortable he sat next to her.

"Thanks," She said.

"No problem," He said in return. "You okay? How was your nap?"

"Good, and yeah, I'm okay," her soft Aussie accent replied. She ran a hand over her stomach and looked at him remembering something.

"Charlie, do you have any peanut butter left?" Claire asked. Charlie smiled.

"Of course I do," Charlie said. He got up and walked over to his bag and pulled out the empty jar. He returned to Claire's side and opened the jar. "Here you go," he said.

Claire giggled and put her finger in it. She scooped some up and ate it off her finger. Charlie joined her and ate some off his finger. Claire then got a good idea.

She put some on her finger and then wiped it on Charlie's nose. She laughed and Charlie looked at her in shock.

"How dare you do that!" he said playfully. He put his finger in the jar and wiped it on her nose and then her cheeks. She laughed in delight and wiped it off her face and onto his. He grabbed her wrists as they both laughed in great fun.

Charlie moved his hands to her hands and held them. He was closer to her now. He looked into her blue eyes.

"Want to call it a truce?" he asked. She nodded. Charlie slid his arm around her waist and leaned down. Claire was hesitant. She didn't know if she wanted to kiss Charlie. She liked him well enough but did she want to start a relationship with him? She pulled away.

"Charlie," she said. He looked at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"We can't do this," she said. Charlie's heart sank and just then he felt as though he wanted his drugs back.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, look at me. I'm pregnant, and it's not your baby. How would we explain it?" Claire asked.

"We could just tell him or her about us. I could help you take care of the baby when it's born," Charlie said. Claire looked at him.

"Do you mean it?" Claire asked. "Because I don't want you to back out like Thomas did, that's the baby's father."

"Claire, I promise. I'll help you," Charlie said. Claire smiled and pulled him closer. Charlie smiled and kissed Claire softly. He then pulled away and they smiled at each other. Charlie ran his hand over her stomach. Claire smiled up at him and kissed him softly again. He then moved his hand away from her stomach and picked the jar up from in between them.

"Care for more peanut butter?" he asked. Claire smiled and stuck her finger in the jar followed by Charlie's. They sat there the whole afternoon eating in peanut butter dreams.


End file.
